


Tabemasen, ne?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Aun siendo feliz de haber aceptado de hacer de canguro por ese verano, los momentos de la comida se habían revelado una tragedia, desde el inicio hasta el final.





	Tabemasen, ne?

**Tabemasen, ne?**

**(¿No lo comes?)**

  1. _ Dai kirai! __(¡Lo odio!)_

“¿Qué es esto?”

Daiki suspiró por la enésima vez.

Aun siendo feliz de haber aceptado de hacer de canguro por ese verano, los momentos de la comida se habían revelado una tragedia, desde el inicio hasta el final.

“Es pasta, Yutti. Son espaguetis.” explicó pacientemente al niño, esperando que descubierto el arcano misterio de que fuera la cena, se decidiera de comer tranquilo.

Pero no tuvo tan suerte.

“¡Pero parecen gusanos! Qué asco, ¡no los cómo! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!” dijo, cruzando los brazos al pecho y recayendo pesantemente contra el respaldo de la silla, dejando entender que por esa noche no iba a comer otro que lo que había pedido.

Daiki levantó una ceja, tomando el plato y comiendo un bocado, saboreando los espaguetis.

“No son gusanos, ¿ves? Yo los he comido, y son buenísimos. Pues no veo porque tú no puedas comerlos también.” le dijo, con tono que esperaba convenciera el niño.

Pero él lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

“Has... ¡has comido gusanos!” exclamó después, mordiéndose un labio. “Ahora de seguro tendrás que ir al hospital, yo ya he ido una vez que me he equivocado y he comido uno mientras jugaba en jardín. Y no quiero ir de vuelta, no.” explicó, subrayando lo que había dicho asintiendo. “¡Quiero una hamburguesa!” repetí, más determinado.

Daiki quería contestar, pero no tuvo las fuerzas.

Había sido allí todo el día, había tenido que enfrentar el almuerzo también, y estaba harto.

Pues, simplemente, se rindió.

“Vale.” concedió.

Disfrutó, al menos, la sonrisa luminosa que Yuto le dio como recompensa para la inmensa fática de hacerlo comer.

  1. _ Yuiitsu no mama no misoshiru (Solo la sopa de miso de mamá)_

“¡Te he dicho que no me gusta!”

“Y yo te he dicho que vas a comerlas, te guste o no.”

Si Daiki pensaba que el almuerzo o la cena fueran una tragedia con Yuto, había subestimado el potencial de peligro del desayuno.

Esa mañana había llegado temprano y había cocinado la sopa de miso y el tamagoyaki dulce, así como la madre del niño le había dicho de hacer.

Inútil decir, al niño no había estado bien.

“¡Pero onii-chan!” se lamentó, poniendo mala caras. “No me gusta, parece extraña. Es demasiado oscura, y hay cosas verdes que flotan. ¡No se ve muy bien!” se lamentó.

“Esas ‘cosas verdes que flotan’ son trozos de nori. Es la misma sopa de miso que tu madre te hace todas las mañanas. Y la comes con ella, ¿no? Pues, ¡vas a comerla conmigo también!” dijo, por una vez determinado a no dejarse abrumar de los caprichos de un niño de cinco años.

“La de mamá es más bonita. Y no es verdad que la cómo siempre, de vez en cuando mamá me da solo el tamagoyaki y después un poco de leche con galletas. Puedo comer leche y galletas, ¿onii-chan?” le preguntó, poniendo su mejor aire implorante.

Daiki casi tuvo gana de llorar.

Tenía que elaborar una estrategia, o no iba a llegar vivo al final del verano.

Sin estar a discutir, tomó el bol con la sopa y puso enfrente al niño una taza de leche con galletas de cereales.

“¿Puedo tenerlos de chocolate, ¿onii-chan?”

Arioka respiró hondo.

Una vez. Otra. Y otra.

Y al final, le llevó sus malditas galletas de chocolate.

  1. _ Anata no shou (Tu premio)_

Ese día, Daiki se sentía finalmente seguro de sí.

Ese día había llegado a mitad de la mañana, evitando la hora del desayuno, y había jugado con Yuto hasta que el niño no había tenido hambre.

Con aire de espera, había puesto enfrente a él la hamburguesa con la ensalada, y ahora esperaba.

Yuto había terminado la carne, y miraba el plato de la ensalada con aire casi disgustado.

Antes que pusiera abrir la boca para lamentarse, Daiki intervino.

“Come la ensalada, Yutti, después volveremos al jardín.” le dijo, condescendiente.

El niño puso mala cara, alejando el plato de sí.

“No la quiero, gracias. Es verde, no me gustan las cosas verdes. Y entonces, la lechuga no es comida para personas, a la guardería la damos al conejo.” explicó, con tono lógico.

Arioka asintió brevemente, después cogió su arma secreta del bolsillo de la camisa.

Yuto se salió los ojos y sonrió, poniéndose en pie.

“¡Una piruleta! La quiero, onii-chan, ¡la quiero!” dijo, empezando a saltar para alcanzar el dulce, que Daiki tenía demasiado alto porque llegara.

“¿De verdad la quieres?” preguntó, con aire casi indiferente.

“¡Sí! Te ruego, es de fresa, como las que me compra mi mamá. ¡La quiero!”

“Vale. Pues siéntate y come la ensalada. Cuando habrás terminado, podrás tener tu piruleta.”

Ni siquiera tuvo insistir. Yuto se sentó, tomó el plato y Daiki podía jurar de no haberlo jamás visto comer tan rápido.

Había encontrado la justa estrategia.

Del estado de sus dientes iba a preocuparse al final del verano; lo que le importaba en ese momento, era que superaran indemnes las horas de la comida. 


End file.
